


A Royal Celebration

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Love, Weddings, cuteness, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After having been together for just over a month, Elsa has a special gift for her beloved princess, an offer she knows she won't refuse. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	A Royal Celebration

Anna skipped merrily through the halls of the castle one warm spring morning. Today was a very special day for her: one month ago today, she had confessed to being in love with her sister Elsa, and the two of them had become a couple.

Her heart was singing with joy, even if she herself was not. There was nothing that could measure the happiness she felt inside of her spirit.

As she hurried down the hall, she passed by a few servants, putting on a more regal posture for them, but as she passed them, she quickly started to skip again, her face beaming with excitement.

She eventually stopped by a balcony of the castle, looking out onto the courtyard. Part of Anna still couldn't believe how her life had changed so much the past few years, but changed it had and changed for the better.

As Anna gazed up into the sky, a familiar face clad in icy blue walked up to her. The blue eyes, the blonde hair, the loving smile, the telltale signs of a certain sister-lover.

"Hello, my love," Elsa greeted her.

Anna rushed over to Elsa and hugged her. "Morning, sweetie. Happy anniversary."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister back, placing a hand firmly on her back. "Happy anniversary to you, Anna," she replied. "I'm glad you didn't forget."

"How could I forget you telling me how you felt?" Anna remarked. "I mean, you did it with such style and... ummm..."

"Grace?"

"That's the word!" Anna chirped.

Elsa giggled and booped Anna on the nose. She had a very special surprise in store for the young princess, one she was eager to show her.

Anna smiled and lay against the railing, as Elsa stood by her side, hands on the wooden rail, but eyes never leaving sight of her. Anna could already feel the love between them. It wasn't obvious that their hearts were meant to be.

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "I-I have a surprise for you, Anna," she told her. "Consider it a little... anniversary present."

"Oooooh!" Anna chirped. "I love presents... well unless your gonna give me coal, or some really bad chocolate, because that would be more like torture than a present, but then you are total stinker."

Elsa cackled in glee. "Oh, dear Anna, no, no, nothing like that, I assure you. Queen's promise. Cross my frozen heart and hope to die."

"Aren't you immortal?" Anna joked. "I mean, you don't seem to age."

Elsa pinched Anna's cheek. "You cheeky little monkey. Maybe I won't give you the surprise after all."

Anna then did her famous pouty face, before Elsa giggled again, stroking Anna's nose delicately. "I was kidding, you cutie pie."

"I know," Anna replied, kissing Elsa's nose. "So... can I have my surprise?"

Elsa grinned, knowing this was a moment she had been waiting for. "Oh, most certainly dear Anna, but you have to close your eyes... otherwise it won't be much of a surprise."

Anna then shut her lids tightly, giggling. "Okay, can I open them now?"

"Not just yet," Elsa took Anna's hand. "Follow me." Elsa then started to lead Anna towards the door back into the castle, when the strawberry-blonde bumped her head on a pole.

"Oooh!" She grunted. "Um, Els, maybe I should keep my eyes open till we get to the place you're dragging me too."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, but you better close them when I tell you to."

"I will!" Her beloved promised.

Elsa smiled. Anna wasn't the sort of person to break a promise.

Elsa and Anna ran down the steps of their home, out into the courtyard, seeing Kristoff return home from his usual rounds of ice delivering.

"Hey girls!" He called to them. "Happy anniversary!"

"Thank you, Kristoff!" Elsa replied.

"Hey, Anna is Elsa taking you some place nice?" Olaf, who was hiding in Kristoff's sleigh, piped up.

"Maybe!" Anna called back. "I don't know really know!"

Olaf then gasped. "Elsa is kidnapping her!"

"No, you idiot," Kristoff told him. "It's called a date."

"Oh! That thing you and Anna used to do!"

Kristoff sighed. He knew things between himself and Anna hadn't ended on the best of terms, but he was happy for her, regardless. He then looked over at the two girls, waving at them. "Have fun, you two!"

As Elsa led her sister out onto the bridge that connected their castle home and the rest of the city, she started to think. If her little plan would go as well as it did, it would mean a lot of changes for Anna, changes she might not have been able to cope with. Did Elsa have the right to push all this on her? After all, Anna was the spare, she wasn't as significant as her in the grand scheme of monarchy that Arendelle had been led under for generations.

But Elsa knew their parents had raised them differently than that, and she knew that Anna, sweet optimistic Anna, would happily agree to those new responsibilities.

Soon, they had arrived at the center of town and a small crowd had gathered, as per usual when Elsa and Anna went out to greet their citizens.

Anna was busy waving to the people as they gave her and Elsa congratulations for their anniversary, but Elsa was secretly reciting how this next part of her plan would go. Her heart was racing with worry. What if she said no? What if she got scared and ran? So many things could go wrong, but Elsa couldn't wait any longer.

"Anna," she then spoke. "I'll need you to close your eyes now."

"Okay!" Anna agreed. She turned herself towards the gathered crowd "Okay, everyone thanks for coming! But Elsa and I have to do... something right now."

"No, no," Elsa told her. "The people can stay. They deserve to witness this."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Witness what?"

Elsa smirked and kissed Anna's cheek. "You'll see. Now close your eyes before I freeze them shut."

Anna giggled and closed her eyes for her sister. "Okay, do your thing Elsa!"

Elsa gulped. She started to regret having let the people stayed, but she knew that what she was about to would be of great importance to them.

Anna was stood in front of her, eyes shut tight and smile on face. She was so innocent and sweet this way.

The Queen of Arendelle took a deep breath and got down on one knee, holding out her hand and an icy ring forming from it, hovering in the air above her palm.

There were a few gasps from the crowd, but all remained silent until Elsa spoke again. "Anna... my sister... my true love, my dearest girlfriend, my devoted and loyal princess... will you..." she began to tear up. "Will you marry me?"

Anna's eyes shot open and she looked down at Elsa's ring, a wave of giddy excitement overcoming her. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

She slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's... beautiful."

Elsa stood up and pulled Anna into a passionate kiss, pressing their lips together as the crowd clapped for them.

Anna kissed her back, cupping Elsa's cheeks tightly. Her heart was racing, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

As Elsa pulled away, Anna asked her. "I... didn't think it was possible for sisters to get married."

Elsa shook her head. "No, it's not, but I've made us a special exception." She chuckled. "One of the perks of being queen." She then gazed into Anna's eyes. ".Are... you happy?"

"Very," Anna held her new fiancée tight, smiling. "I love you so much."

Elsa stroked Anna's hair softly, smiling at her beloved. "Come on, we've got a wedding to plan."

xXx

 

It didn't take long before news of the royal wedding had spread, many kingdoms from across the world giving their thanks to Queen Elsa and her blushing bride. The wedding day arrived a few weeks later, after many days of preparation on Elsa's part.

Elsa and Anna awoke in their shared bed, Anna rolling over to meet her Queen's eyes. Elsa was half-asleep, but a smile was on her cheeks. Both of them had spent the night dreaming of the day and now it was here.

"Hey," Anna spoke softly, in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Hi," Elsa greeted her, opening an eyelid and stroking Anna's cheek, gently pulling her closer with the end of her fingers "How's my sister?"

"Excited to be marrying you," Anna responded. "You?"

"Nervous, worried, with a sense of urgency to walk down the aisle," Elsa replied with a giggle.

Anna smirked. "You know, I hate to think of all the bad luck we're getting. I mean, you are seeing your bride before the wedding."

"As are you, but I doubt such superstitions will bother us," Elsa remarked. "Should we... get ready?"

"My dress is in the wardrobe," Anna informed her. "But then the ceremony isn't until the afternoon so..."

Elsa cuddled Anna closely, kissing her forehead. "Let's wait then," She told Anna, threading a few fingers through the princess's hair. If they had time to be together, they should take it. Elsa knew that with Anna as her wife, there would be a lot more responsibility on her, responsibilities that could affect the time they spent together, so this moment would be one of the few they spent together, as merely sisters.

Anna sighed, dreamily, her thoughts lost in the love she had for Elsa. "I can't belive at the end of this day, I'll be able to call you my queen."

"I'm already your queen," Elsa told her, kissing Anna's cheek. "Among other things."

Anna giggled. "True, but I guess after today, I can add wife to that list of things."

Elsa felt tingly as Anna said that word. Wife. Marriage, the ultimate form of commitment between two people, the one thing Elsa would never have believed she would have, and yet here today, she would.

Anna looked at her ring again, having been proud to show it off these past few weeks to many of her friends. Olaf had taken particular notice of it, thinking it was the shiniest thing in the history of shiny things.

Anna smiled. Olaf was like their child sometimes, and maybe, after Elsa and her had been married for a few years, they could think of giving him a playmate. A little prince or princess, one who would be raised with love and care by both of them.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, snuggling her. "Can I tell you one thing?" she asked.

"You've told me many things, Elsa," Anna remarked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well this is another thing to tell you."

"What is it?"

Elsa looked at her future wife, smiling. "There wasn't a single day of my life I didn't love you more than anything else. I know sometimes it's seemed like the kingdom is first, or some matter of state is more important, but there is no one more special, more important to me, than you, Anna."

Anna blushed softly, moved by Elsa's words. "I... I knew you loved me, but that... was the most beautiful thing you've ever said."

Elsa held Anna closel. "Not as beautiful as the girl I said it to."

Anna giggled. "You are such a romantic."

"Only because you like romantic types," Elsa told her. "I became the perfect girl for you, Anna, and I'll always be there for you."

"And I am so grateful for that," Anna spoke. "Should we really be saying this stuff now? I mean our wedding ceremony is in a few hours."

"I don't care," Elsa replied. "I'm saying it from my heart to you, dearest. That's all that matters."

"I suppose that's right," Anna agreed, holding Elsa's hand. "I love you, so so much."

Elsa gave her love a kiss. "I love you too."

xXx

 

Sometime later, the castle's chapel was filled to the brim with guests and visitors, all eager to witness Elsa's wedding. They had come from all over the globe, and they would not be dissapointed. As the clock hand turned to noon, the wedding music began to play over a great organ.

The guests lining the aisle turned their heads towards the door, seeing it open outward to reveal the happy couple.

Elsa was standing in the light, wearing a most beautiful ice dress indeed. It was slender like her usual one and with a cape, but was of a much brighter blue. She also had long gloves covering her arms up to her elbows. Her face was made up a little more, and icy rings were in her ears. Her hair of course was styled in the usual french braid she preferred.

Standing next to Elsa, was her beautiful bride. She wore a beautiful white dress, with long gloves as well, and a very wide skirt. There was a distinct pink pattern to her dress, as well as a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her face was hidden by a veil, covering up to her neck and flowing behind her like a train.

Elsa took a brief glance at her soon-to-be wife, smiling at her and mouthing. "You look beautiful."

There was a parade of claps as Elsa and her true love walked down the aisle hand in hand, slowly as the music played the bridal chorus.

Elsa couldn't believe that today was really her wedding day, but she had believed many stranger things in her lifetime, so her marriage wasn't so far fetched.

Eventually, the very happy couple arrived at the altar and faced one another, Elsa's beautiful bride passing her bouquet to one side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the dvines to join these two souls in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you, your majesty, take this woman as your wife?"

Elsa nodded, smiling proudly. "I do."

"And do you, my dear, take this woman as your wife?"

The bride smiled under her veil. "I do, with all my heart."

Elsa created an icy ring, sliding it onto the bride's gloved finger and her bride gave her a ring, a ring made of purest silver, very much like her ice.

"By the power vested in me, by the church of Arendelle I now pronounce you, wife and wife. Queen Elsa, you may now kiss the bride."

The crowd began to clap again as Elsa stepped up towards her bride, reaching her hands under the silky white veil that hid her face. She lifted the veil tenderly, seeing Anna's beaming grin beneath it. The princess was beautiful and she was all hers.

Elsa leaned close, holding Anna's hands, closing her eyes and pressing her lips beside Anna's, kissing her softly and sweetly.

Anna reached her hand back, placing it on Elsa's waist and opening her mouth just a little bit, deepening hers and Elsa's kiss.

Elsa kissed her beautiful bride passionately, holding her close as their union was sealed by their embrace. True love had conquered all on this day, and Elsa and Anna were finally one.

xXx

 

**Author's note: *Throws confetti***


End file.
